Clashing
by Snow-chan13
Summary: AU: "I don't think so Heartfilia, I'll make you fall for me soon enough, you'll see." "And what if you fall for me instead?" "Not gonna happen Heartfilia, dream on." "Oh, is that a challenge I see?" "You bet." Because sometimes, love begins from rivalry. Cover by Milady666! Obtained permission.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone! It's nice to meet you :) This will be my very first fic, and I hope I did a decent job there.. *Crosses finger* I hope so!

* * *

**Summary: AU: **"I don't think so Heartfilia, I'll make you fall for me soon enough, you'll see." "And what if you fall for me instead?" "Not gonna happen Heartfilia, dream on." "Oh, is that a challenge I see?" "You bet." Because sometimes, love begins from rivalry.

* * *

**Disc****l****a****i****mer: **Hiro Mashima-san owns Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Just what is wrong with him?" Lucy muttered angrily as she walked through the school corridors, "Why is he so freaking annoying?"

Levy, who was beside her giggled at her best friend, "Ne, Lu-chan, this is the first time I've ever seen you actually talk about a guy."

"Levy-chan! This is not time to pay attention to such little details!"

"Just kidding Lu-chan," Levy grinned, "Now why are you so angry at him?"

Lucy's expression turned angry, "He's acting so cocky just because he beat me in a test by one point! Can you believe how annoying he was? He just won't shut up about it!"

Levy stared at her fuming friend in silence, before she burst out laughing. Lucy just stared at her friend in disbelief.

"Levy-chan! This is serious! Oh god, what if I lose the election and he becomes the student council president?" Lucy's expression became horrified, "Now he'll tease me about it every single day!"

"Lu-chan..." Levy sweatdropped at her best friend, "You're worrying too much..."

Sadly, Lucy wasn't listening to her and was too concentrated to the many possibilities of what will happen to her if she lost the election, "No! What if I became vice-president? That's way worse! That idiot would keep on ordering me to do this and that!" Lucy shouted, "Just why did he move to his school anyway? He's rich! He should be in prestigious school rather than here!"

"Lu-chan.. you'll win the election, don't worry," Levy assured her blonde friend, before giggling, "You always did. You won the election two times in a row remember?"

Lucy stared at her friend, processing her words, "But."

"Yeah?"

"That was before **he **came," Lucy glared at the wall, "I might lose because he's so freaking popular with the girls, resulting most of the girls to vote for him! Surely, that'll happen! He's using his looks instead of his mind! That's unfair-"

"Yo _Heartfilia_, talking about me?"

Lucy froze, before turning around to see her 'rival' coolly placing his hands on his pocket, a smirk on his face, and glared, "What do you want from me _Fullbuster_?"

"Nothing. I just want to know why you were talking about me," His mischievous grin was there on his face, "Maybe you're starting to have a crush on me?"

"Never gonna happen, I assure you that _Fullbuster_," Lucy glared at the grinning boy in front of her.

"Come on, you know you can't resist my killing looks," Gray grinned, before adding, "No girls can."

"Oh really? Well I might as well be the first," Lucy smiled smugly.

"I don't think so _Heartfilia_, I'll make you fall for me soon enough, you'll see," Gray smirked cockily.

"And what if you fall for me instead?" Lucy grinned.

"Not gonna happen _Heartfilia, _dream on," Gray smirked.

"Oh, is that a challenge I see?" Lucy returned his smirk.

"You bet."

Levy watched her best friend and Gray with a sweatdrop. She could practically see the electricity the two shot off.

"Well let's make another bet," Gray grinned.

"Which is?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"There's an upcoming quiz," Lucy's eyes brightened at his sentence, "Now let's see which one of us will get a higher score."

"And what will the winner get?"

Gray tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Anything. You can ask anything from the loser."

"Ara? You're already assuming I'm gonna win _Fullbuster_?" Lucy smirked widely.

"Don't you think it's the other way around _Heartfilia_?" Gray raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"Oh you'll see," Lucy flashed a devilish grin.

Silence.

"A-alright then! Let's get going Lu-chan!" Seeming neither of them was going to talk, Levy grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand, before waving at Gray, which he just nodded.

* * *

"So I guess we're not going to go shopping after school?" Levy pouted as she slammed her locker shut.

"Sorry Levy-chan, I have to study for the quiz," Lucy grinned sheepishly, before smirking darkly, "I'll win against him this time for sure!"

"Win what?" Levy blinked, before grinning slyly, "His heart?"

"Levy-chan! Why would I want to win his heart?"

"You made the bet remember?" Levy raised an eyebrow.

Lucy slapped herself, "Crap, I forgot about that."

"And he's quite a professional with the ladies," Levy noted, "Especially when he has Loke, the biggest playboy in this school on his side."

"Way to make things better Levy-chan, thank you _so _much!" Lucy rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"You're welcome," Levy grinned, "Well that calls for a new outfit right? Studying can wait!"

"But-"

"Don't worry Lu-chan, I made sure to call Mira too."

"That makes things worse!" Lucy groaned; before realizing, _Well at least I have the devil and the demon at my side right?_

* * *

**A/N: ***Scratches head* Sorry for the errors and how short it was.. Every chapter might be this short I suppose, I'm really sorry :( please tell me your opinion about this!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm glad that some people decided to give this fic a chance and read it :) Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites, alerts, or for those who was just reading :D Let's be friends ne? ^_^ Oh, and English isn't my mother tongue, so pardon my mistake *Bows* Please don't hesitate to point them out, it would be very helpful to new authors like me :)

* * *

**Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette:** Thank you for being my first reviewer Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette-san! :) It wasn't? :D I still think it was too short, so I'll try to make the next one longer, hopefully.. I'm not very good in writing long chapters *Scratches head sheepishly* Really? *bows* Thank you so much for the favorite! I'm glad you like it :D

**Hachibukai: **Hachibukai-san, thank you very much! *bows* I truly appreciate that, and it is an honor to have someone from my favorites (Well, you're the only one right now. Oh, and do you know good stories here? :/ I'd like to read them :D) Did I update fast enough? I was full of inspiration, so this is quite a fast update for me :) Hihi, yes, Levy and Mira are demons and the devils who took form as an innocent angel in Lucy's opinion! :)

**thebeautywithin13: **Thank you very much :) yes, this is truly my first fanfic, so please take care of me because I had just joined a few days ago :D

**gRayLu010: **Thank you very much for the review! :D I'm glad you love it, I hope I won't disappoint you in this chapter :(

* * *

**Summary: **AU: "I don't think so _Heartfilia_, I'll make you fall for me soon enough, you'll see." "And what if you fall for me instead?" "Not gonna happen _Heartfilia_, dream on."Oh, is that a challenge I see?" "You bet." Because sometimes, love begins from rivalry.

* * *

**Disc****l****a****i****mer: **Hiro Mashima-san owns Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Levy-chan!" Lucy screeched, shakily pointing to a certain object Levy was holding, "No way! No freaking way will I ever wear such a low-cut top! And it's **hot **pink!"

It seems the blue bookworm's choice for Lucy was too revealing, a hot pink top that revealed part of her cleavage. But Levy just tilted her head in confusion and blinked, "Eh? But I thought it suits you, right Mira?"

The two girls looked at Mira, who was looking through the dresses, expectantly, both hoping for different answers.

"Hm?" Mirajane hummed cheefully, and stopped looking through the dresses, and smiled, "I suppose it does suit Lucy.."

Levy stuck her tongue out to Lucy in victory, who just puffed her cheeks in return.

"But..."

The two girls' attention was back to Mira.

Mira placed a hand on her cheek, smiling sheepishly, "Such revealing outfits won't be allowed at school right? And Lucy doesn't like to wear hot pink right? She prefers soft pink."

"How about this one then?" Levy pulled out a skimpy black dress, which Lucy had shrieked and immediate 'no'.

Mira sweatdropped, "Ara, ara, Levy, your tastes are a bit revealing don't you think?"

"B-but it does suit with her right? Right Mira?" Levy looked at Mira with a pleading look.

"Levy, you should know that Lucy won't wear it even if we forced her to," Mira giggled.

"Hah!" Lucy grinned widely, while Levy sulked, mumbling on how mean Mira was. Their school allowed students to not wear their uniforms for every Friday which the students had kindly 'asked' or in Lucy's definition, threatened the principal. And it seems, the 'demon' and the 'devil' who both took form of an innocent and sweet angel took advantage of this.

"Oh fine, I'll search for other clothes." Levy mumbled childishly, before seraching through the racks once again, "Seriously Lu-chan, you should really believe that dress and tank top I picked out for you suits!"

Lucy plopped herself down on the nearby red sofa and watched as her two friends yet once again serached for the 'perfect' outfit for her. She sighed; why was she here anyway? Shouldn't she be studying right now so she could beat her rival and see his expression when he knew that her score was higher which she would obviously grin triumphantly?

_This is all your fault Fullbuster! It's all thanks to you that Mira and Levy-chan are so excited! _Lucy huffed mentally. She knew that she had somehow agreed, and that she was the one who sort of 'unintentionally' made the bet as official. But hey! He was the one who started the argument **right**? She would be ruining her pride if she refused **right**? He would tease her if that did happen **right**?So **he **was the one mostly at fault **right**? And it totally made sense on why she agreed on the bet **right**? Lucy nodded at her theory, before chuckling to herself at how many 'rights' she said in her head.

Soon enough, a song began to play, and she noticed it was her iPhone's ringtone. Pulling it out of her pocket, she stared in confusion at the unknown number, but Lucy decided to answer it anyway. Pushing the call button, she spoke:

"Hello?"

No reply.

"Hello?" Lucy repeated, "Who might this be?" Lucy frowned in confusion, no one was answering! Was this a prank call?

"Obviously someone next to you."

With that, Lucy would feel the hot breath on her neck and immediately tensed, not knowing what to do.

"You don't have to get all tense _Heartfilia_," She heard a chuckle behind her, and immediately knew who it was, considering he was the only person who called her that.

"_Fullbuster,_" She turned around and calmly raised an eyebrow to Gray, who was still chuckling, "What might you be doing in a clothing store where they sell **girl**'s clothes. Don't tell me you were searching for high heels?" He glared at her, which she took as an achievement. Despite her calm exterior, she was freaking out mentally because of the proximity of their faces. Even if he was her rival, who wouldn't freak out when they were in her position? Their face was so close that it was almost touching!

"Accompanying," He stated, before smirking slyly, "Getting interested in me?"

"Puh-lease, as if that would ever happen," Lucy rolled her eyes, before grinning, "Never knew you were mommy's little boy anyway."

He scoffed, "I'm not accompanying my mom, she's on a business trip with dad. I'm accompanying her." With that, he jabbed a thumb towards a pretty pale-skinned black haired girl with brown eyes. She was wearing what in Lucy's definition was 'Clothes that popular girls wear'. She had a curvaceous figure, an ideal body.

Lucy questioned out of 'curiosity', "Who is she?"

"Isn't it obvious _Heartfilia_?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What?" Lucy frowned in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

"For being one of the school's smartest student, one that could rival me, you sure are slow," Gray chuckled.

"Stop being so cocky _Fullbuster_," Lucy scoffed, before glaring at the chuckling boy, "And just tell me who she is!"

Gray rolled his eyes.

"She's my girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: **Hihi, this is the end of chapter 2. I might not be able to update very fast now because I'll be very busy for this week. Gomen ne? :( Thank you once again for the reviews, favorites, subscribes, and for reading this! It was greatly appreciated! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter..

Oh, and I'm sorry for those who like hot pink here. :( I made Lucy's favorite color as something soft, like violet, or rose pink :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I can't respond to the reviews, but I appreciate each one :) I'm sorry for not responding to you all T^T

**Summary: **AU: "I don't think so _Heartfilia_, I'll make you fall for me soon enough, you'll see." "And what if you fall for me instead?" "Not gonna happen _Heartfilia_, dream on."Oh, is that a challenge I see?" "You bet." Because sometimes, love begins from rivalry.

**Disc****la****imer: **Hiro Mashima-san owns Fairy Tail!

* * *

I watched her gawking face, a series of emotions was displayed on her face. Surprised, confused, it was really fascinating to watch her sometimes. I chuckled in amusement, I never really knew that she would truly believe it.

"W-wait, w-what?" She managed to sputter out, still dazed, "L-let me get this straight, that girl over there.."

She jabbed a thumb over Ultear, which I nodded, urging her to continue.

"Is your girlfriend?"

I nodded once again. Pure confusion was written all over her face. I smirked evily.

"What? Are you jealous?"

Her face heated up immediately, and I could practically see some steam coming out of her ears. I grinned, her expression was priceless. Who knew **the **Lucy Heartfilia could blush like this?

"Oh? Did I hit it dead-center?" A smirk crept up my face. I was enjoying every moment of her blushing.

"O-of course not!" She tried to say.

"Oh really _Heartfilia_?" I chuckled.

Her face reddened and immediately looked down, muttering some stuffs which I was sure that it is about how I am such a jerk.

I grinned evily, finally, I made her blush, that was definitely an accomplishment. Sure, she wasn't that pretty compared to the rest, but I had to admit, she looked quite cute blushing like th-

Wait, what?

I blinked, realizing what I had just said. Cute?** Lucy Heartfilia? **Cute? I face-palmed myself, something must be wrong with my mind, probably too occupied with our bet.

"You're in denial aren't you _Heartfilia?_" I smirked, finally snapping out of my thoughts, she growled in annoyance.

"I am definitely **not **in denial! Why would I care that you have a girlfriend?" She glared, crossing her arms and stomping childishly.

"Well, I suppose you are right now? Considering you're denying the fact that you're jealous?" I smirked slyly.

"I-I'm not!" She defended, "I-I was just wondering why such a pretty girl like her would go out with someone like you!"

I twitched, what the hell? Someone like me?

"What? No comebacks _Fullbuster_?" She sneered, her face returning to the normal color.

I inwardly groaned, disappointed by the fact that she wasn't blushing anymore.

"Please _Heartfilia," _I scoffed, "I could get any girl I wanted."

She raised an eyebrow, shooting me an are-you-sure-look.

.

.

Okay, maybe except for her.

.

.

And mom.

.

.

Erza.

.

.

Some others-

.

.

Okay, maybe not every girl.

"Ara ara, Gray! What might you be doing here?" I turnend my head to the direction of the source and saw Mirajane, with her usual attire, and her white hair tied up. Levy, which was Gajeel's crush came along from behind, waving cheerfully.

"Accompanying Ultear shopping," I easily replied.

"Ultear is here?" Mirajane's big blue eyes practically shone. Just how was she able to do it?

"Where is she?" Levy clasped her hand together.

Seriously, girls really had their way on working with their eyes. If Wendy were to do it... I shuddered, it would be terrifying indeed.

"Mira! Levy!"

Ultear waved and came along with... a tremendous amount of clothes, which even I didn't know how she was able to carry with that petite body. Not exactly as petite as Levy, but hey, she was smaller than me, and I don't think I'll be able to carry that much!

The three girls exchanged hugs (She was able to hug with those clothes? What the hell?) and squeals about how long it has been and stuffs. In the corner of my eye, I could sense her being very confused and left-out.

_Huh, _I mused silently, _a very rare reaction from her. Pretty funny too.. some good blackmail. _I smirked evily.

"What the hell is wrong with you _Fullbuster_?" She looked at me in a disgusted expression. Seriously! This girl is so freaking annoying.

"Nothing is wrong," I rolled my eyes, _tch, and when I thought she was quite cute. _

"Oh yeah, Ultear!" Levy chirped as soon as they broke the group hug, and heard our little argument. She pointed to her best friend and smiled widely, "This is Lucy! She's my best friend!"

The blonde devil who was in a form of an angel did a little shy wave, while shyly introducing herself. I frowned, it's like her personality just flipped.

"Nice to meet you Lucy-san, I'm Ultear Mikochiv," Ultear smiled brightly, waving back casually.

"You can just call me Lucy, no need for honorifics," The devil smiled. My eyebrows furrowed, and now she was acting friendly? What the hell?

"Then same goes for you, just call me Ultear."

The duo giggled together, and Mira and Levy joined them.

.

.

Girls are weird.

"Anyway, Gray and I have to go now," Ultear finally stopped giggling (Thank god!), "Ja'ne Lucy, Mira, Levy,"

She did a wave with one hand since the other one was carrying the clothes.

... I guess shopping made Ultear really strong. Once, Ultear punched me.

And it was **awful**.

I had a broken jaw. Ouch. I winced, remembering the painful memory.

The trio waved back, before resuming to their shopping.

Once we were far enough from the three girls, Ultear faced me with a smirking expression that I hated so much.

"So that's Lucy Heartfilia huh?" She mused, "The one that you were talking about."

I nodded.

"Huh," Ultear raised an eyebrow, "I expected much more of a reaction from that."

I rolled my eyes, "Well what did you expect me to do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Well let's go."

I nodded, following Ultear to the... what? Cash register?

She smiled sweetly, "And Gray?"

I gulped loudly, "Yeah?"

"Please pay for the clothes ne?"

I sighed dejectedly.

_And I had just received my monthly allowance yesterday._

* * *

**Lucy's POV**.

"Errr, Mira?" I asked hesitantly.

"Shhh," Mira whispered back harshly, "Don't be so loud Lucy!"

"Sorry," I muttered, before sweatdropping, "So why are we stalking them on their date anyway?"

Levy wrinkled her eyebrows, "Lu-chan! This is not stalking! We are gathering information! **Information**!"

The three were currently 'gathering information' as Levy had said about the couple. To not be recognized, they disguised themselves with some coats, hats, and sunglasses which resulted them having quite the opposite effect of what they wanted.

"B-but, why?" Lucy wailed.

"Because Lucy," Mira smiled sweetly.

"We know that you're jealous!" Levy continued, chirping brightly.

Lucy blinked, astonishied, and gawked.

"I AM NOT JEALO-"

"Lucy!" Mirajane hurriedly whispered, "Don't be so lou-"

"Oi, _Heartfilia_, what are you doing here?"

Levy, Mira, and Lucy turned around to find Gray and Ultear clinging to his arm quite possesively. Gray was crossing his arm while raising an eyebrow.

Busted.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Done with this chapter! Errhmm, hello again? *Waves awkwardly* Errr, I'm now in Middle School so I'm way busier? Ehehe, so surprise?

Errr, yep, I'm 12. I decided to confess because...

I don't know? To everyone who is surprised, please don't lose contact with me (As if I do have them because I haven't open this site in months!) :( I'm still the normal, simple, Violet-chan! I assure you! I hope you won't start treating me differently because of this, because well, I just don't want to lie to all of you D:

Just don't hate me ne? And I'm sorry, I have quizzes and homework tomorrow so I have to get started on it soon.

-Violet-chan out? (Don't hate me please! T^T)


End file.
